Um dia mais que perfeito
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: O dia do casamento de Rony e Hermione. Fic feita para o III challenge de cenas do "Not as last resort".


Um dia mais que perfeito

**Um dia mais que perfeito**

Era domingo de uma linda primavera, e Hermione acordou tarde, embora não fosse esse seu costume. Também, pudera, a noite anterior fora muito "agitada", e já passava das 4 horas da manhã quando finalmente dormiu.

Ela abriu os olhos de maneira preguiçosa e encarou o ruivo que roncava alto ao seu lado. Sorriu abertamente, fitando o homem com jeito de menino. "Meu marido", pensou, imaginando se ainda estava dormindo em seu dormitório em Hogwarts.Tinha medo de acordar desse sonho tão lindo, o qual desejava desde seus 11 anos.

Rony se mexeu na cama, balbuciando algo como "aceito" e "eu te amo", fazendo com que o sorriso no rosto da menina aumentasse ainda mais. Ela não conseguiu tirar os olhos do ruivo, e começou a se lembrar do dia anterior.

Podia dizer que seu casamento não tinha sido em nada parecido com que ela imaginara. Ficou intrigada de como um dia em que tudo deu tão errado, poderia ter sido tão perfeito.

_FLASHBACK:_

O dia anterior

Hermione acabara de acordar na casa de seus pais, e saltara da cama com uma velocidade tão grande, que parecia que estava atrasada para prestar seus NOM'S em Hogwarts.

- Droga de relógio! – gritou ela, correndo para o banho, enquanto atirava seu pijama pelo quarto.

Ela tomou um banho rápido, pois sabia que iria tomar outro depois do almoço, assim que chegasse a Toca para se arrumar. Desceu as escadas, encontrando seus pais tomando seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia, filha – disse a Sra. Granger. – Preparada pro grande dia?

- Espero que sim! – respondeu Hermione. – Mas temos tanta coisa para fazer! Será que vai dar tempo? Será que vai chover? Sabia que não daria certo fazer o casamento ao ar livre! Que idéia a minha!

O desespero da garota foi interrompido pela risada do Sr. Granger, que quase se engasgou com o chá que tomava.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Hermione, cerrando os olhos, demonstrando toda a sua raiva para o pai, que a olhava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sua avó me disse que sua mãe ficou do mesmo jeito no dia do nosso casamento – respondeu o Sr. Granger. – Não se preocupe minha filha, tudo irá dar certo.

- É melhor que dê! – respondeu a garota.

O café da manhã transcorreu sem maiores problemas, com o Sr. e a Sra. Granger se mantendo calados, para não aumentar o nervosismo que a filha sentia.

Quando terminaram, todos se dirigiram para a Toca, onde Hermione iria se aprontar para o casamento. Foram recebidos pela Sra. Weasley, que levou Hermione até o quarto de Gina, deixando o Sr. e a Sra. Granger com o Sr. Weasley na sala, onde o pai de Rony iniciava uma conversa animada sobre tomadas.

- Amiga! – gritou Gina, antes de se atirar em Hermione e a envolvê-la num abraço apertado. – E daqui a algumas horas, minha cunhada! Finalmente! Está nervosa?

- Não?! – respondeu Hermione de forma insegura. – Estou esperando por isso desde meus onze anos. Por que estaria nervosa?

- Então tudo bem – respondeu a ruiva. – Você lembra como fiquei nervosa no meu. É normal. Mas se você diz que não está, eu acredito – a ruiva tentava esconder o sorriso que a situação gerava nela.

- E onde está Harry? – perguntou Hermione. – Ele vem, não é?

-É claro! – Gina ria. – Só você pra achar que ele não viria ao seu casamento com o Rony. Acho que depois de vocês dois, é a pessoa que mais aguardava esse momento.

Gina pegou no braço da amiga e a levou para o banheiro, dizendo:

- Vamos, está na hora de começarmos! Dei uma de Hermione Granger e programei tudo que temos que fazer até o casamento. Vamos começar com um tratamento de pele completo, relaxamento e almoço. Depois do almoço, cabelo, maquiagem e finalmente o vestido. Lembre-se de que o casamento vai ser às cinco da tarde, e embora seja uma tradição dos trouxas a noiva se atrasar, é melhor que não seja muito. É capaz de Rony morrer do coração e você ficar viúva antes mesmo de se casar.

Após ter uma série de poções aplicadas no rosto, Hermione se encontrava deitada na cama de Gina, apenas de toalha, escutando uma música suave. Gina havia feito uma massagem relaxante com óleos especiais bruxos na garota, e ela ficou extremamente feliz com o resultado. Nunca havia sentido sua pele tão suave, e fazia tempo que não ficava tão relaxada.

-Ai! – gritou a menina, assustada pelo barulho que vinha da janela do quarto. Ela tirou a toalha que cobria seu rosto e pode ver a enorme coruja parda que pousara no parapeito da janela.

Hermione se levantou e caminhou até a janela. Tomando cuidado para que ninguém a visse de toalha, ela abriu a janela e retirou a carta que estava presa na perna da coruja. Ao abrir e começar a ler, o coração da garota disparou.

Cara Hermione,

Obrigado pelo convite. É lógico que faço questão de estar presente em seu casamento. Só espero não lhe causar problemas com o seu futuro marido, pois ele não gosta muito de mim.

De seu grande amigo,

Viktor Krum.

PS: Desculpe a demora para responder, pois levei um balaço na cabeça durante os treinos de meu time de quadribol aqui na Bulgária, e só recobrei a consciência agora. Você não deve ter ficado sabendo, pois o pessoal do time abafou o caso, com medo da torcida perder a confiança no time antes do começo da temporada.

- Ele vem. E agora? – disse Hermione baixinho.

Lembrou-se da briga que tivera com Rony quando ela disse que havia convidado Krum. O ruivo não admitia que ele viesse, e seria recebido a socos por ele se resolvesse aparecer. Mione o acalmou dizendo que ele não respondera e provavelmente não viria ao casamento. Mas com a resposta de Krum, dizendo que viria ao casamento, tudo havia se complicado. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, pois não admitiria que nada saísse errado no dia mais importante da sua vida.

Hermione procurou suas roupas e as vestiu rapidamente, pensando em sair do quarto para encontrar Rony. Quando estava quase pronta, Gina entrou no quarto e, vendo Hermione se vestindo, perguntou:

- Onde você vai?

- Preciso falar com seu irmão, é urgente! – respondeu Hermione. – É sobre o casamento. E bem capaz dele nem se realizar se eu não falar com Rony!

- Como assim, Hermione? – perguntou Gina. – O que houve?

- É o Krum! – respondeu Mione. – Ele está vindo pra cá!

- Ai, meu Deus! – Gina entendera o desespero de sua amiga. Afinal, conhecia o irmão. – E o Rony não sabe, não é?

Hermione simplesmente fez que não com a cabeça, enquanto mantinha a expressão de pavor em seu rosto.

- É melhor você ir falar com ele. Se ele só souber disso na hora do casamento, é capaz de aprontar uma baita confusão.

- Onde está seu irmão? – perguntou Hermione a Gina.

- Está no quarto dele, com o Harry – respondeu a garota.

Hermione acabou de se vestir e correu em direção ao quarto do noivo. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, parando a poucos metros da porta. Ela respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego, quando ouviu as vozes que vinham do quarto. Reconheceu-as como de Rony, Harry e Jorge, que conversavam num tom alto.

- Nervoso, Roniquinho? – dizia a voz de Jorge, zombeteira como na época em que Fred ainda era vivo. – Afinal, sua liberdade acaba daqui a algumas horas. – Hermione sorriu ao ver o cunhado feliz, pois mesmo após alguns anos da morte do irmão, Jorge não se recuperara totalmente, mas como começara a dizer fazia alguns meses, Fred não gostaria de vê-lo triste.

- Roniquinho você sabe quem é! – disse Rony, alterado pelo nervosismo. – E não me enche, tenho que decorar meus votos!

- Calma, Rony – a voz de Harry soava tranqüila, mas Hermione notou que era um esforço para tentar acalmar o amigo. – Daqui a pouco você estará casado com a mulher da sua vida, e será muito feliz.

- Estou calmo!! – Rony quase gritou a frase.

- Ainda bem – disse Jorge, rindo alto. – Senão seria capaz de voar no pescoço de um certo búlgaro, caso ele aparecesse.

- Cala a boca! – Rony continuou gritando. – Aquele idiota não vem, senão eu o tiraria daqui a pontapés. Não quero nem ver a cara dele por aqui!

Aquelas palavras minaram a coragem de Hermione, que voltou correndo ao quarto de Gina, sem ouvir o desfecho da conversa.

A garota estava branca quando entrou, deixando a amiga preocupada.

- O que aquele trasgo fez? – perguntou Gina, trazendo a garota para a cama, enquanto tentava reanimá-la.

- Nada – respondeu Hermione. – Não falei com ele.

Antes que Gina pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Mione contou-lhe tudo que havia acontecido, e como teve medo de falar com Rony sobre Krum.

- Acho melhor você voltar lá e conversar com ele – disse Gina. – Ele vai estragar o casamento quando ver o Krum.

- É por isso que você vai dar um jeito dele não ver o Viktor até o fim da cerimônia – Mione olhou fixamente para a amiga. – Pra todos os efeitos, eu não sei que o Viktor vêm, depois do casamento pode deixar que eu resolvo as coisas com ele.

Gina não concordava muito com a idéia, mas como Mione estava irredutível, aceitou ajudar a amiga. Afinal, queria que ela e Rony se casassem mais que tudo.

O resto da tarde correu como Gina havia planejado. Ela tinha que ajudar Hermione até a hora dela descer, então combinou com Luna e Neville para que mantivessem Krum longe da vista de Rony até o final da cerimônia.

Faltando pouco mais de meia hora para o casamento, os convidados começaram a chegar. Eles eram recebidos pelo Sr. Weasley e por Rony logo na entrada do jardim da Toca.

Quando Krum chegou, Luna e Neville arrastaram Rony para a cozinha antes que pudesse vê-lo, com a desculpa de que o responsável pelo buffet queria falar com ele. No meio do caminho, Neville se separou deles e foi ao encontro de Krum, para tirá-lo das vistas do noivo.

Na hora marcada, Hermione começou a descer as escadas com a Sra. Weasley e Gina. Podia ver seu pai, que a aguardava na porta para levá-la até o altar montado no centro do jardim. Deu tudo certo, pensou ela, depois do casamento eu não deixo o Rony ficar com ciúme do Viktor e tudo vai terminar bem.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?? – a voz de Rony fez Mione parar e arregalar os olhos de medo. O plano não tinha dado certo e ela sabia o que viria a seguir.

Uma grande algazarra se formou após o grito de Rony, fazendo Hermione correr até a porta que dava para o jardim e passar pelo pai, que olhava assustado para fora. A cena era exatamente aquela que Hermione queria evitar de qualquer jeito. Rony sendo seguro por Harry e Jorge, e Krum caído, com a boca sangrando, no meio das mesas e cadeiras montadas para a festa. Rony olhava com ódio para o búlgaro. Viktor levantou-se e disse para Hermione, enquanto se limpava:

- Eu disse que a minha presença poderia lhe causar problemas. Não devia ter vindo, me desculpe.

- Você sabia que ele vinha? – Rony olhou com raiva para Hermione.

A garota não conseguiu falar nada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O que doía era que ela era a culpada daquilo. Devia ter falado com Rony, mas o medo lhe impedira. Quando sentiu os olhos de todos voltados para ela, não agüentou e saiu correndo para fora da Toca, aparatando rapidamente dali.

Hermione surgiu em frente a um pequeno chalé próximo a um bosque. O local era pequeno, mas bem cuidado, e parecia muito aconchegante. A garota entrou rapidamente, jogando o buquê que segurava no sofá e retirando a grinalda de sua cabeça. Sentou-se na poltrona em frente à lareira abraçando as pernas, como era seu costume desde criança, e ficou chorando, lembrando do rosto de Rony enfurecido ao perceber que ela sabia sobre a vinda de Krum.

A única coisa em que pensava era em como podia ter sido tão burra. Afinal, toda a culpa era dela dessa vez. Se tivesse falado com Rony, ele iria brigar, mas não desistiria do casamento. Tinha estragado tudo, e não havia o que fazer.

O tempo passou e a garota não se cansava de chorar. Só parou quando vencida pelo cansaço, adormeceu na poltrona. Por volta das 9 da noite, Rony aparatou em frente ao chalé. Já tinha estado em todos os lugares em que imaginou que ela podia estar, sua última cartada era aquele chalé que Harry havia comprado logo após o casamento com Gina para descansarem. Acabou se tornando um refúgio dos quatro quando queriam ficar juntos longe do resto da família, para cultivarem sua amizade.

O chalé era enfeitiçado, de modo que somente eles ou pessoas que os acompanhassem pudessem entrar. Quando entrou e viu a figura da menina sentada na poltrona, dormindo ainda com o vestido de noiva, seu coração desacelerou. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, pois a encontrara afinal.

Aproximou-se e tocou de leve o rosto de Hermione, dizendo calmamente:

- Mione, acorda. É o Rony.

A garota acordou assustada e olhou para o ruivo que estava em sua frente.

- Rony, me desculpe, eu devia ter te contado. Perdoe-me, não termine tudo comigo, eu não sei viver sem você!

Rony olhou de forma curiosa para Mione.

- Terminar tudo com você? De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Achei que estava com ódio de mim. Que veio atrás de mim pra me cobrar satisfações. Que não queria mais se casar.

- Acho que estraguei tudo de novo, não é? – Rony se sentia envergonhado pelo que acontecera.

- Como assim, Rony? – Hermione tentava olhar nos olhos de Rony, intrigada.

- A Gina me contou o que aconteceu. Que você não teve coragem de me contar sobre a carta que recebeu, e ficou com medo que eu estragasse o casamento - Rony olhou os próprios pés e continuou.

- Acho que nunca consegui me controlar com relação ao ciúme que sinto dele por não me achar bom o suficiente pra você. Você sempre foi tão adulta e eu tão imaturo, que achei que nunca iria gostar de mim como gosto de você.

Hermione tentou falar mas Rony a impediu, selando sua boca com um dedo.

- Depois de muito tempo é que entendi que você gosta de mim como eu gosto de você, e isso não tem nada a ver com ser bom em alguma coisa, ou como as pessoas nos vêem.

Rony esboçou um sorriso, e seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nos olhos castanhos de Hermione. A menina sentiu que poderia viver aquele momento para sempre.

- Eu poderia ser a pessoa mais importante do mundo que você não iria me amar mais por causa disso – continuou Rony. - Você me ama mesmo eu sendo imaturo, brigão, preguiçoso e pobretão. Sei que cansa ter que aturar todos os meus defeitos, mas tenha a certeza de que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

Rony acariciou o rosto da menina, deixando uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Quando você fugiu do casamento, meu chão sumiu. Só pensava que não podia perdê-la, e no porquê você tinha sumido. Quando Gina me contou toda a história, entendi que a culpa era minha. Mas uma vez tinha estragado tudo, e só eu podia consertar.

- Mas Ron, eu não te contei. A culpa é minha! – disse Hermione, com as lágrimas voltando ao seu rosto.

- Mas será que eu não iria estragar tudo mesmo se você me contasse antes? – continuou Rony.

Um silêncio se seguiu, com os dois apenas se encarando. Seus olhares respondiam todas as questões, todas as brigas e dúvidas que tinham. Eles demonstravam o quanto era grande o amor que sentiam um pelo outro e que ele sobreviveria a tudo. Nenhum problema era grande o suficiente para separá-los.

- Prometo que vou tentar mudar, se você me perdoar – disse Rony.

- Você não precisa mudar nada, Rony – respondeu Hermione sorrindo, sem conter as lágrimas que caíam com mais intensidade. – Você é perfeito do jeito que é! A pessoa mais leal, generosa, honesta e companheira que já conheci. Aquele pelo qual me apaixonei e amarei o resto da vida.

Hermione se jogou nos braços do ruivo, beijando-o. Os dois choravam de felicidade e esqueciam, por um momento, todos os problemas que ocorreram naquele dia, se entregando ao amor que sentiam.

Foi Hermione que trouxe Rony de volta à realidade.

- E o casamento? Todos devem estar me odiando! Meus pais estão preocupados comigo! Onde estava com a cabeça quando saí daquele jeito?

- Calma, Mione - respondeu Rony, com um sorriso meio tímido. - Na realidade, eles estão odiando a mim. Após você fugir, todos começaram a me acusar de ser um ogro e por te tratar daquele jeito no dia do nosso casamento. Minha mãe só faltou mandar meus irmãos me matarem. Foi Harry que acalmou a todos, enquanto Gina me contava o que aconteceu. Pedi desculpas a todos, inclusive ao "Vitinho", pelo meu jeito rude. Disse a seus pais que não se preocupassem, pois eu ia encontrá-la, e finalmente saí em sua procura.

- Mas e agora? – Hermione parecia constrangida pelo que acontecera. – Vamos ter que marcar tudo de novo. Passar pelo nervosismo e pela angústia de esperar tudo se acertar, além de ter que encarar todo mundo.

- Eu toparia tudo de novo sem problema pra ficar com você – respondeu Rony. – Mas acho que temos outra saída.

- E qual seria? – Hermione estava cada vez mais intrigada com o ruivo.

- Vem comigo! – Rony segurou na mão da garota, arrastando-a para fora do chalé em direção ao jardim, aparatando em seguida.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Rony estava em frente a um altar, numa pequena capela trouxa, esperando pela entrada de Hermione, que seria trazida por seu pai. Ao seu lado estavam Harry, Gina, o Sr. Weasley, a Sra. Weasley, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Fleur, Neville, Luna e a Sra. Granger, que haviam sido avisados por Rony para seguirem para lá, a fim de presenciar o casamento.

Quando lá chegaram, a Sra. Weasley fez de tudo para que Rony e Hermione esperassem e marcassem outra data para o casamento, mas uma frase do ruivo tinha colocado um fim na discussão: "As pessoas mais importantes para nós estão aqui, e não quero, nem agüentaria, ficar um minuto a mais longe da Hermione."

Quando a porta da capela se abriu, o coração de Rony disparou. Era possível escutar as batidas mesmo estando muito longe. A visão de Hermione caminhando ao lado do pai, em sua direção, fez Rony lembrar de tudo que haviam passado juntos, e concluiu que havia valido a pena. Não se lembrava de quando deixara de ver Hermione como amiga para vê-la como o amor de sua vida. Sempre achou que fora durante o quarto ano em Hogwarts, antes do baile de inverno, mas já não tinha certeza. Lembrou-se da menina que entrou na cabine em que ele e Harry estavam, quando estavam a caminho de Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano, e do fascínio que ela despertou nele ao realizar um feitiço sem ser de família bruxa.

O sorriso da garota iluminava a capela, e era visível a felicidade que sentia naquele momento. O caminho até o altar pareceu uma eternidade para os dois, tal era a ansiedade em finalmente selarem o amor que sentiam desde que se conheciam.

No caminho, foi a vez de Hermione se lembrar das aventuras que viveram em Hogwarts, e como tinha se apaixonado por Rony. Para ela, sempre foi claro que sentia algo diferente pelo ruivo desde o primeiro ano. Era diferente do que sentia por Harry, o qual sabia ser amizade. O ruivo sempre mexera com ela, e a maior prova disso foi quando o ouviu a chamar de terror no primeiro ano. Eles nem eram amigos e ela se admirou quando notou o quanto a opinião dele era importante pra ela.

Hermione e o pai chegaram ao altar, onde o Sr. Granger a entregou para Rony, dizendo:

- Cuide bem dela. É meu bem mais precioso.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Sr. Granger – respondeu Rony. – Sei o quanto ela é preciosa. Prometo cuidar dela e fazê-la feliz – ele segurou na mão de Hermione e a conduziu para o altar.

O padre prosseguiu com o casamento, embora achasse estranha a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali e o adiantado da hora, mas o pedido do casal que havia batido em sua porta tarde da noite o emocionou, e ele acabou concordando com a cerimônia.

Quando finalmente a hora dos votos chegou, Hermione olhou para Rony esperando algo simples. Afinal, expressar seus sentimentos nunca havia sido o forte dele. Para sua surpresa, o garoto sorriu, parecendo confiante, pegou as mãos da garota e iniciou seus votos.

- Eu agradeço ao destino por encontrá-la, ao meu coração por escolhê-la, aos seus pais por você existir, aos meus pela vida que me deram, aos meus irmãos por me fazerem enxergar que eu nunca seria feliz sem você, ao meu melhor amigo por acreditar sempre que poderíamos ser felizes, e à vida por permitir que a viva com você.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos da menina, achando que Rony havia acabado, mas ele continuou:

- Mas, principalmente, agradeço a você, Hermione. Agradeço por me amar, por me aceitar do jeito que eu sou, o que não é fácil, por ser a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheço, e por nunca ter desistido de mim.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos azuis de Rony, fazendo com que Hermione não tentasse mais segurar as suas.

- A você, eu dedicarei a minha vida. Minha alma e meu coração já te pertencem. Assim lhe darei meu amor e minha devoção para te fazer feliz. Você que é, e sempre foi, a razão do meu viver, a minha melhor amiga, a força que me fez enfrentar tudo que precisei, e será agora também minha companheira e confidente. Prometo que o meu amor será eterno.

Rony pegou a aliança, colocou no dedo de Hermione, e terminou seus votos dizendo:

- Com essa aliança, eu selo meu amor por você. Ela representa tudo o que sinto e o que farei pra te fazer feliz. Eu te amo e quero que seja minha esposa para toda a vida.

Hermione chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo, emocionada pelas palavras de Rony. Enxugou as lágrimas como pôde e começou seus votos, segurando as mãos do ruivo.

- Espero por esse momento desde os meus onze anos, quando, sem saber, conheci o homem da minha vida. Quando vi seus olhos azuis foi impossível não me afogar neles e não gostar disso. Acho que ele não gostou muito de mim no começo, mas acabou me aceitando, e lhe sou muito grata por isso. Aprendi com ele a ser uma pessoa mais alegre e relaxada. Ele me ensinou como ser amigo, leal e corajoso. Mas principalmente me ensinou a ter um coração do tamanho do mundo. Eu amo tudo em você, seu sorriso, seu jeito brincalhão e até o seu ciúme.

Hermione colocou a aliança no dedo de Rony, e terminou seus votos dizendo:

- Com essa aliança, eu selo nosso amor. Minha vida é sua, assim como meu coração e o meu amor. Eu te amo e amarei por toda a minha vida.

Rony e Hermione se beijaram, enquanto o padre finalizava a cerimônia.

Após uma despedida rápida de todos, Rony e Hermione aparataram para o local onde seria a lua-de-mel dos dois. Hermione teve que ser levada pelo esposo, pois Rony preparou uma surpresa para ela.

O casal aparatara em frente a uma casa muito bonita perto de uma praia, de onde se podia ver as estrelas e o pôr do sol. Rony a pegou no colo e entrou na casa. Ela estava iluminada por velas com chamas azuis, iguais as que Hermione conjurava, e a cama estava coberta por uma fina colcha de seda e pétalas de rosas.

- Eu te amo – disse Rony. – E essa noite vai ser inesquecível pra nós.

A porta se fechou, deixando o casal apaixonado a sós dentro da casa.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Hermione continuava a encarar Rony dormindo, velando o sono do esposo. A barriga de Rony roncou e Hermione, rindo, resolveu ir preparar um café para os dois. Quando se levantava, seu braço foi seguro por Rony, que disse:

- Onde a senhora pensa que vai?

- Bom dia, meu amor – respondeu Hermione. – Vou preparar um café pra nós dois. Não está com fome?

- Claro que estou – respondeu Rony. – Mas isso pode esperar – Rony puxou Hermione de volta para a cama. E pela primeira vez na vida, estar com fome não fazia a menor diferença.


End file.
